


Follow Your Rainbow

by Chumvi



Series: Follow Your Rainbow [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Family Issues, Fights, Gen, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Plot, Some angst, Stuttering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chumvi/pseuds/Chumvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written With: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/7215595/TheLionNerd<br/>----<br/>When Rainbow Dash finds out she's an orphan,her and Soarin,who is quickly developing a crush on her, go out in search of her parents,encountering villains from past and present along the way.<br/>Au-ish?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Your Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy. So this is a random story me and my friend made. He's only on FF.net but he gave me permission to upload this on here. So yeah. It's my first MLP fic sooo. there is going to be a sequel

**Cloudsdale**   
**7:00 AM**

Rainbow Dash woke up and yawned.Her hair was all shaggy and all over the place and she had eyes that pretty much said ‘’I’m sleepy, ok?’’.Rainbow Dash removed her covers on her bed and looked across her bedroom,seeing a hibernating tank on a blanket.While seeing tank like that made her sad,Rainbow Dash yawned and got out of bed.She looked and saw her Wonderbolt uniform and quickly got in it before looking in a mirror and flexing,only to realize she didn’t have muscles.

‘’That failed on a spectacular level.’’ Rainbow Dash sighed and walked out of her bedroom and looked outside the window to see Cloudsdale’s residents flying around, which made her grin. Rainbow Dash put on her Wonderbolt goggles and flew out of her home,rushing to the Wonderbolts Academy to meet up with Spitfire, Soarin and the other Wonderbolts for Wonderbolt training.

She landed on the cloud that held The Wonderbolt Academy.As she landed,Soarin and Wind Waker looked on with Soarin drooling slightly.

‘’Awesome…’’ Soarin said while grinning,causing Wind Waker to look at him in surprise.

“You’re drooling, Soarin…” Wind Waker told him.

‘’I am?’’ Soarin said while still looking at Rainbow Dash, who went to talk to Spitfire.

“Yeah” Wind Waker told him, then wiped the drop off his cheek.

‘’Aw, she’s gone!’’ Soarin said with a sad frown.

“Woah… Just wow.. Do you like her, Soarin?” Wind Waker asked.

‘’Um….maybe?’’ Soarin said with a cheeky grin.

“Soarin’s in love!” Wind Waker screamed.

“With Rainbow Dash!” She screamed again with the biggest grin.

‘’You’re embarrassing me, Wind Waker’’ Soarin said.

Wind Waker hugged Soarin and yelled, “My little Soarin’s in love!”

Half of the Wonderbolts present heard it and rushed to Soarin asking ‘’with who’’

‘’Guys,stop!’’ Soarin said.

“Rainbow Dash,” Wind Waker said with a cheeky smile.

As they kept talking,they heard Spitfire screaming ‘’Quiet!’’

‘’Sweet Celestia, I hear you from my office!’’ Spitfire yelled

Rainbow Dash poked her head out and saw everyone crowding around Soarin and raised her eyebrow.

“Rainbow! Soarin loves you!” Wind Waker yelled at Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash looked at Wind Waker with a raised eyebrow.

‘’Oookay then…’’ Rainbow Dash said, then flew to Ponyville as the Wonderbolts cheered

**Ponyville**   
**7:30 AM**

Rainbow Dash reached the crystal castle and walked inside to see that nobody was there.

‘’Odd…’’ Rainbow Dash said to herself before walking further into the castle, encountering Starlight, ’’Oh!Starlight!Where is everyone?’’.

“I have no idea actually, I was at the bakery and when I came back they were gone…” Starlight replied.

Suddenly, Balloons came flying through the windows as Pinkie Pie popped up in front of Rainbow Dash

‘’DASHIE!’’ Pinkie Pie said,hugging Rainbow Dash,who winced.

‘’H-Hey Pinkie’’ Rainbow Dash said,struggling from Pinkie’s grasp as Twilight,Applejack,Rarity and Fluttershy walked in,’’Hey,you guys!’’

‘’Rainbow Dash..you...might wanna see this,’’ Twilight said as she used her magic to get a paper from about 16-19 years before Rainbow Dash became a Wonderbolt.

They were birth papers.

Rainbow Dash stared at the paper before grabbing and looking at it,then looked down and saw ‘’Up for adoption’’

‘’W-Wait..I’m...an orphan?’’ Rainbow Dash said with a slightly choked voice,’’And I never knew about it until now?’’

Rainbow Dash was about to cry until the realized...that’s why she always lived alone...that is why she never had any of her parents around her...she was an orphan and nobody adopted her.

‘’I gotta find my parents..’’ Rainbow Dash said before flying above the other ponies.

“Have a safe trip,” Starlight told Rainbow Dash.

‘’I can’t find her alone,but I don’t want to put you guys in harm’s way,so I know just the person to go to…’’ Rainbow Dash said.

Cloudsdale

‘’Wait,wait,wait..you..want me...TO COME WITH YOU!?!?’’ Soarin asked Rainbow Dash with a voice that only dogs could hear.

‘’Yeah...why?’’ Rainbow Dash replied,but was hugged by Soarin,’’Uh...ok then.’’

‘’Have fun,Rainbow Trash…’’ Lightning Dust spat,causing Rainbow Dash to look at her.

‘’How did you even get here?’’ Rainbow Dash asked

‘’I flew here,the the hay do you think?’’ Lightning Dust said.

‘’Why are you even here?’’ Rainbow Dash asked.

“Well, I can’t tell you that… you’ll find out sooner or later” Lightning Dust told

‘’Then get out..’’ Rainbow Dash said with a smirk,’’Now…’’

Soarin had Wind Waker with him,as always,watching the whole thing unfold.

‘’Awesome…’’ Soarin said.

“Wait… is that Lightning Dust?! When did she come back?” Wind Waker said.

“I’d rather not…. Besides, I have a friend along with me. But you won’t find him anytime soon” Lightning Dust replied.  
‘’I have to go find my parents with Soarin and I don’t want you to interfere.’’ Rainbow Dash said, causing Wind Waker to grin and look at Soarin,who had a sweatdrop coming down.

‘’Well..yeah..but...it’s gonna be difficult,’’ Soarin said.

‘’You’ll manage it.’’ Rainbow Dash assured the second in command of the Wonderbolts.

“You guys should go to Mayor Mare, she probably has whereabouts about your parents,” Wind Waker told the two.

‘’Right..come on, Soarin!’’ Rainbow Dash yelled, then both pegasi flew out of Cloudsdale.

**Mayor Mare’s office**

“What may I help you with?” Mayor Mare’s secretary asked the two pegasi.

‘’I need to talk with Mayor Mare’’ Rainbow Dash said.

“Follow me” Mayor Mare’s secretary told them, then leading her to Mayor Mare’s office.

‘’Hey,Mayor.’’ Rainbow Dash greeted.

“Greetings Ms. Dash” Mayor Mare greeted.

‘’Do you have anything relating to my parents?’’ Rainbow Dash asked the mayor

“Well… since you born outside of Ponyville I don’t have any records of your parents.. I only have your records from when you moved here” Mayor Mare told Rainbow Dash.

‘’...oh…” Rainbow Dash said.

“I’m sorry… But you should talk to the the Mayor of Manehattan” said Mayor Mare.

‘’Ok…’’ Rainbow Dash said with her head hung low,then turned to Soarin,’’Let's go,Soarin..’’

Rainbow Dash then walked off as Soarin slowly followsed.


End file.
